


after the end we still have each other

by lawnclippings



Series: Leobuki 💕 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Any other characters aren’t mentioned by name, Bittersweet Ending, Brief and vague description of hanging, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, danganronpa makes me so sad time to write self indulgent leobuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawnclippings/pseuds/lawnclippings
Summary: [Ibuki didn’t dare walk closer to the group of murdered and murderers that was clustered on one part of the endless cloud. She stood still. The longer she stood still, the more the wisps of cloud climbed up her legs, until she was knee deep in the fluffy white ground.(Where do I go from-)“So the baseball kid killed you? Where is he, anyway?”“I think I saw him sitting by himself a little bit that way… I tried to talk to him but he wouldn’t listen.”Baseball kid..?]———[AKA danganronpa makes me miserable so its time to write more of the rarepair that deserved better]
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Mioda Ibuki
Series: Leobuki 💕 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	after the end we still have each other

**Author's Note:**

> [chants] LEOBUKI LEOBUKI LEOBUKI LEO
> 
> Anyway I haven’t written leobuki in so long bc i was having a Leon kinnie agony moment (i rlly need to write leobuki angst again...... pain is fun) but I’m back!!! With.... afterlife except Ibuki remembers Leon!!! Yeah!!!! I’m literally so sad after reading Blackened Skies (YOU SHOULD RLLY READ THAT FIC ITS SO GOOD) bc leon character development so time to make some semi happy things!!

Ibuki Mioda feels a heavy pressure on her neck, and then she doesn’t feel anything. 

She’s alive one moment, and then she isn’t. 

It was funny how things could change so quickly.

……..

…

Ibuki opened her eyes.

This was something she hadn’t been expecting to do. 

There was nothing over her head. She looked down- no hospital gown, just the clothes she had worn every day prior. If she hadn’t known otherwise, Ibuki might’ve thought the whole…  _ situation _ she had been in just a few seconds ago was just a bad dream.

Little wisps of clouds climbed up and tickled her ankles. Ibuki was standing on clouds- since when could people stand on clouds? And since when did clouds tickle?

This absolutely wasn’t Jabberwock Island. Or Hope’s Peak. Or any place she had ever been to before, because living people couldn’t go to places where the clouds were solid enough to stand on. So, Ibuki thought, this was someplace where  _ dead _ people went.

She heard something echo over the clouds. It’s people, kids, kids who were once alive but weren’t anymore.

Ibuki wondered how those kids’ lives came to an end. 

( _ Why don’t you ask them yourself? There’s no point in being here if you won’t go around and do things. _ )

And so, Ibuki followed the voices on a mission to talk to someone again. She didn't want to be dead without anyone to be around.

Her feet didn't make a sound when they hit the cloudy floor. Even her ears couldn’t pick footsteps up- just an endless stream of kids talking, their voices becoming more clear as she walked closer.

_...killing game.  _

Ibuki recognized those words as they floated to her ears, and she didn’t like them. Not one bit. 

_...so you were killed too? No, no….. I’m not a murderer…. _

Murderer, murderer… now Ibuki recognized some of those voices.

She could see vague shapes of people. Shadows, then silhouettes, then regular teenage kids who had been put in the same horrible situation she had.

( _ You know these people. They were your classmates. They were your friends. This is where they went after you thought you’d never see them again. This is where they went. _ )

There were people from Jabberwock- no, people from her class, how could she have forgotten? Her classmates had killed each other. 

But wait. There’s more kids.

There are kids from class 78. That was the one below her, right? The one that had locked itself inside the school when the world had ended ( _ Oh god, the world ended. _ ) and had- what had it done?

( _ They killed each other too. Why would they be here if they hadn’t? _ )

A pop star, a gang leader- she knew all of them. She had been in the same school as all of them, once.

Ibuki didn’t dare walk closer to the group of murdered and murderers that was clustered on one part of the endless cloud. She stood still. The longer she stood still, the more the wisps of cloud climbed up her legs, until she was knee deep in the fluffy white ground.

( _ Where do I go from _ -)

_ “So the baseball kid killed you? Where is he, anyway?” _

_ “I think I saw him sitting by himself a little bit that way… I tried to talk to him but he wouldn’t listen.” _

Baseball kid..?

—

_ “Heh… you really think I’m cute?” _

_ “Yeah! Ibuki thinks you’re super-duper really really cute!” _

_ The baseball kid blushed at that- his face almost turning the same color as his hair. _

—

Ibuki lifted her feet from the clouds and looked in the direction the pop star had pointed.

( _ Is that… orange? Red? That’s not a natural cloud color… _ )

—

_ “Wooooooooaaaaaah! You made this for Ibuki?! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” _

_ The red haired baseball kid who hated baseball hid his face behind the sloppily made birthday card he had taken out of his pocket.  _

_ “It’s! It’s nothing, really!” _

_ “Now Ibuki’s gotta make something for your birthday, when it comes!” _

—

A red dot in the distance turned into a spiky head of hair, contrasting deeply with the clouds. A boy, hunched over, stared at nothing in particular. 

Ibuki slowly walked around the side. She got a look at shiny metal piercings, rings, and blue eyes that Ibuki swore she’d stared at for hours before.

The red haired baseball kid that hated baseball- but loved her- noticed something changing about his surroundings. His eyes slowly looked towards her. 

And Ibuki saw them widen.

—

_ “You realize what kinda- thing we have now, right? It’s not really something that normal friends have.” _

_ ‘What’re you talking about? Ibuki loves all of her friends!” _

_ “Yeah, but I-“ _

_ “But! You know what?” _

_ “...what?” _

_ “I love you the most!” _

_ — _

  
  


Ibuki Mioda feels a soft pressure around her body, and then she reciprocates it.

( _ You haven’t hugged him in a long time. _ )

She’s alone one moment, and the next she isn’t. 

It really was funny how things worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah! Idk if u could even call this a vent but it sorta was, it was basically me saying leobuki good because leobuki makes me indescribably happy!!! Please write more leobuki its good for your soul!!!!! They deserved better and now I’m gonna watch their single UTDP interaction again!!
> 
> See ya later with.... more leobuki, probably!!


End file.
